A Second Chance
by smileyBAM03
Summary: "You had your chance with him, Toph. He never loved you that way. He got over you..."    TophXAang, KataraXAang. This takes place after the war, 5-6 years in the after the series. Please read and Review!


**Hey! SmileyBAM here. To all my readers of "Summer Loving", sorry for the "spin off" that never happened. Life got in the way of fan fiction. That and the lack of inspiration. So it's been almost a year since I've written anything. Once again, I apologize. **

**Anyway, this is a one shot. Or potentially multi chapter. I'm still internally debating on that. It takes place several years after the end of season three. Toph and Aang are 18, Katara is 20, Suki and Sokka are 21 and Zuko and Mai are 22. (Like my avatar hybrid animal? Later in the story...)**

**Like always, I do not own anything besides the computer I am typing on. And even that is my dad bought so I guess not. Please read, review and all that good stuff. Enjoy.**

Toph slouched on the hard wooden bench in the garden of the Bei Fong estate. She stretched her long arms, the toned muscles sore from a particularly long and strenuous session with her students at the earth bending academy. To her, the pain was worth it; showing off her stamina and toughness.

The warm summer evening air blew silently around her, making small quiet ripples in the picturesque pond in the center of the garden. Crickets lazily chirped, and a calm feeling washed over the blind eighteen year old. She rolled her shoulders and leaned back farther on the bench. Toph made up her mind right there never to bother get up again; she was too comfortable.

"Excuse me, Miss Bei Fong," A soft voice spoke, ruining her moment of peace. Toph sat up, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Her feet touched the ground; she could tell where the voice came from.

"Yeah, what is it?" she turned her head toward the maid, named Jie.

"A letter arrived for you, Miss. It's from the Southern Water Tribe. Would you like me to read it to you now, or later?" Jie asked the young woman, stepping closer to the bench.

_It's probably from Katara_, Toph thought.

"Yeah, sure why not," Toph decided, sliding down the bench to give room for Jie to sit down. Toph could hear the servant un-do the ties on the scroll and roll out the thin delicate paper.

"It's a wedding invitation…" Jie began slowly, glancing at the girl next to her to see her reaction. Toph's face gave no unexpected reaction, so the servant began reading out loud.

"_You are cordially invited to the wedding ceremony and spiritual bonding of Avatar Aang and Master Water Bender Katara."_ Toph's face continued to show no emotion. Jie continued reading.

"_The wedding and reception to follow will take place on the 21__st__ of July at the Southern Water tribe. Please notify whether or not you are attending no later than the 10__th__ of July. We would be honored to have your presence as we celebrate our marriage. _

_Sincerely: __**Katara and**_** Aang**". Jie finished reading and waited for Toph's reaction.

"You can go now," Toph mumbled to the servant. Jie handed Toph the scroll and stood up. She bowed before turning away and walking back inside of the estate.

Toph numbly fingered the smooth and thin scroll, feeling the raised seal of the Southern Water tribe at the bottom of the paper.

_So, Katara and Twinkle Toes are getting married? I wonder what made her change her mind about him. She never loved him before. Why now? _Toph quietly sighed. _They are older now. Things and feelings can change in years. Aang must be ecstatic about this. He always loved her. She was all he looked at. She was all he wanted. _A frog-fish croaked near the pond, alerting Toph of her surroundings.

_What am I thinking? You had your chance with him, Toph. He never loved you that way. He got over you. He never looked at you like he looked at Katara. He stopped looking at you a long time ago. His heart never sped up when you were near. You made sure of it. You're his friend, teacher… whatever. Just because we're older now, he is not going to rush here, _"TOPH, I LOVE YOU, and TAKE ME BACK!"_ Like that would happen. _

Toph became aware of the invitation, feeling as though it was burning a hole in her small hand. She tightened her grip, threatening to crumble it in a matter of seconds, but stopped.

"Excuse me, Miss Bei Fong," the servant, Jie had come back outside.

"Yeah," Toph mumbled, still holding the scroll.

"Your mother is looking for you, Miss," Jie calmly said. Toph sighed and stood up. She dropped the scroll on the bench where she was previously sitting. Jie eyed her action curiously, but Toph ignored her.

"Okay, I'm coming." Toph began walking back into the huge estate.

The breeze picked up, and the forgotten scroll fell on the ground, the papers fluttering until the wind died.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know what you think. Whether or not I should continue this or not!**

**Thanks!**

**-SmileyBAM**


End file.
